


Sworn Shield

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Editing Westerosi Traditions for my own benefit, Gen, Ned Stark Lives, Protective Sansa Stark, Robb Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Balon Greyjoy’s rebellion has a consequence which no one in Winterfell wants, one which each Stark tries to prevent.It is Sansa who comes up with a plan to save Theon.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sworn Shield

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prequel of sorts to ‘Emissaries’ but can easily be read as a stand alone

Sansa was so happy to be home again. So happy to be back in Winterfell with her mother and brothers and away from the terror of Kings Landing.

She supposed that technically her betrothal to Joffrey still stood, but she would not marry him. Not if her family had their say, not if Stannis Baratheon succeeded in his campaign for the Iron Throne.

Not that they knew much about that, here in the North. As part of the deal for them to be allowed home, as part of the trade for them, father had sworn not to bring his armies South of the Neck.

There were not defenceless though, there were troops stationed at Moat Cailin, just waiting to spring into action should they be needed; just as men were up and down the coast were fighting off Ironborn raids.

And it was those Ironborn raids that were the basis of Sansa’s current problem.

With the Ironborn raiding again, with them in open rebellion again, it meant that Father had a terrible duty to perform. 

Before then none of them had truly understood Theon’s place in Winterfell, none of them had truly seen him as anything other than their father’s Ward. But that wasn’t true, he was a hostage, and now he was the one who was supposed to bear the consequences of his father’s actions.

It was unfair. They all thought so, especially after Theon had risked his life at the Whispering Wood, the battle which had brought them home again.

Robb was refusing the speak to Father, refusing to even be in the same room as him. He had not spoken a word to father in two weeks, the same period since the first raiders had landed in the North. 

Father claimed he was waiting for an order from the King, but which king he had not said. Sansa thought he did not want to kill Theon, thought he was delaying it until he had some excuse not to do so.

And she would find that excuse.

Arya and Bran and Rickon were not as subtle in their protest as Robb, they had taken to setting their wolves to follow Theon around, taken to having Nymeria and Summer and Shaggydog growl at Father whenever he approached. 

Sansa would not be so obvious as any of them, not until the last stages of her plan came into play. But for that to happen, she needed to speak to Theon first.

He was not being held in any of the cells, there was no chance for him to run from Winterfell, not with the snows piled high and the guards regularly patrolling the walls. No, he was kept in his room as though nothing had changed, was even allowed to train with Robb still.

She knocked on his door, slightly anxious for she had never stepped in his room before, and waited for him to answer.

He did not look much like the Theon Greyjoy she knew and tolerated. His hair was uncombed and his tunic did not match his breeches; nor was that infuriating cocky smirk on his face.

“Sansa.” His voice sounded defeated, “I had wondered when I would be seeing you. Are you here to weep and bemoan the unfairness of life?”

Sansa resisted the urge to glare at him, “No. I am here to save your head.”

Theon let out a dark laugh, “And how exactly are you going to do that? Weep and wail until your father relents? Urge your most  _ beloved _ Joffrey to let me keep my head?”

Sansa pushed past him into the room and perched herself on his chair by the fire. 

“None of those. Well, maybe the tears a little, but only in the final stage. Sit and I’ll explain.”

Theon looked at her with an unreadable expression. But he did sit down in the chair next to hers, and his eyes never left hers. 

“Go on then.”

Sansa settled herself back in the chair, folded her hands in her lap, and raised her chin.

“Become my sworn shield. Swear to guard my back and shield my honour. Father cannot kill you then, not when I leverage how I was left undefended in the Red Keep.”

Theon stared at her for a long minute. His eyes searching her face.

Then he laughed. A bitter laugh, one tinged with pain.

“So what, I trade away me freedom to become your lap dog?” He sneered, “I give up everything so that I can follow your orders?”

Sansa did not let his anger and hurt affect her, “You swear to me and you live long enough to see your next nameday. And I will swear to you in return that nothing need change if you do not want it. Life will be as before, only this time without the sword hanging over your neck.”

He deflated before her very eyes, hunching in on himself and looking as a small child rather than the man he was.

“I just wanted to go home.” He admitted in a small voice, “I just wanted to see my mother and sister again. But that’s never going to happen now, my father made sure of that.”

Sansa wanted to offer him a hug, but she knew he would not want it. He would never accept something he perceived as weakness.

“Theon,” Sansa’s voice was gentle, “Becoming my sworn shield is no life sentence, nor is it something to be ashamed of. It is merely to keep you alive for as long as need be, a way to keep you from the kiss of Ice.”

He looked up at her once more, a resolve in his eyes, and Sansa knew he had made his decision.

* * *

“You can’t be serious Sansa.” Father looked up at her with tired eyes, but then, his eyes always seemed tired at the moment.

“I am father.” Sansa lifted her chin defiantly, “I have taken Theon as my Sworn Shield. He will protect me when I go to live with my husband, whether that is the Red Keep or a Northern castle.”

Sansa had thought for a long time about her plan. It was one that would please all parties, for while Theon could still inherit he was bound to House Stark and so unable to take part in his father’s plans, nor would he be able to send him intelligence or aid for to do so would be an action that would bring dishonour upon Sansa. 

Her father looked away first, his eyes meeting the papers spread over his desk. 

“It isn’t that easy sweetling, if the King orders then I still must take his head.”

Sansa leaned forwards so her face was level with his and placed her hands on his desk, “Don’t you see father? You do not have to, for Theon shall be a member of mine own Household, sworn to listen to me. To remove his head will be an affront to me, an affront to your own House.”

Father sighed, “Call Theon in here. I would hear his side.”

Sansa smiled. She had won. Her father would not admit it, but she had won.

Theon entered when she called for him, having already taken up his post as her guard outside the room.

“My Lord.” He nodded stiffly in greeting to father.

“Theon.” Father greeted him back, his gaze piercing, “Tell me, do you agree with my daughter’s plan? Will you be her guard and shield her without complaint?”

Sansa linked her hand with Theon’s, offering him comfort while he answered. 

“I will, my Lord. I will guard her from all who might do her harm, no matter their title.” Theon stood straight and proud.

Father looked between them both and his shoulders sagged, “Very well. I shall send a letter to Kings Landing. I suppose it is not like they can force us to do anything at the moment.”

Sansa rushed around the desk and drew him into a hug, babbling her thanks as she did so.

“I suppose I can tell Maester Luwin to put those law books away.” Father mused, as he gestured to a pile of heavy tomes in the corner, “Seeing as I no longer need them.”

There must have been a question on their faces, for father elaborated.

“We’ve been looking for a solution of our own,” He admitted, “I never wanted to go through with it.”

Theon and Sansa thanked him once more, a slight tremor in Theon’s voice, and made to leave the room to pass on the good news.

Maybe now Robb would speak to Father again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
